Mirai No Meseji
by ajibana aiko
Summary: Atas seizin sang Vongola Decimo, Yamamoto Takeshi pun melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu untuk menemui orang yang seharusnya ia berikan cincin 10 tahun yang lalu... Sebelum ia tiada karena bunuh diri, karena cintanya tak terbalaskan... (8086 *bad at summary, please read? Thanks!*)


_Mirai no Meseji_

_One-Shot Story_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : Kalau KHR punya saya maka saya akan buat Yamamoto jadi harem saya! tapi masalahnya KHR itu punya **Amano Akira**, jadi nggak bisa deh.

**Warning** : OOC, OC, Typos, Ga-je, romance yang terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi (?), dll, dkk, dst, dsl, dsb, jsb, etc~

**Pair** : **80x86xTYL!80**

**Summary** : Atas seizin sang Vongola Decimo, Yamamoto Takeshi pun melakukan perjalanan ke masa lalu untuk menemui orang yang seharusnya ia berikan cincin 10 tahun yang lalu...  
Sebelum ia tiada karena bunuh diri, karena cintanya tak terbalaskan...

.

.

_Hari itu, musim panas, dan aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Namun entah kenapa hatiku ciut saat melihatmu dengan Tsuna dan aku tak pernah berani lagi untuk berkata hal yang sama..._

_-Yamamoto-_

.

.

* * *

"Ne, Tsuna..."

"Ada apa, Yamamoto?"

Ia terdiam hening di depan jendela dekat ruangan Tsuna yang menghadap ke arah pemandangan pantai. Di tatapnya pemandangan tersebut dengan tatapan kosong sambil mendesah pelan lalu kembali berbicara mengahadap Tsuna.

"Boleh aku ke masa lalu?"

Tsuna hampir saja memuncratkan teh yang sedang di minumnya dan menyenggol tinta bak di sampingnya mendengar pernyataan Yamamoto tersebut.

"A-apa?"

"Err...aku ingin ke masa lalu..."

"Memangnya kena-oh... Aku mengeti.."

Sang Vongola Decimo mengambil sebuah foto berbingkai di atas mejanya. Tampak wajah-wajah para Vongola Famiglia di masa kekuasaannya. Ia menatap sebuah wajah yang tampak mendekat pada wajah yang lain dan tampak sangat akrab.

Yamamoto dan Haru.

Ya, sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Haru dari dunia ini akibat bunuh diri. Semua orang sangat terpukul dengan kepergian anggota wanita paling berisik tapi cukup berdampak di Vongola ini. Dia pergi tiba-tiba dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Namun dari antara semua famili, yang paling terpukul dengan kepergian Haru adalah Yamamoto. Selain karena memang pria itu mencintai Haru tapi hal yang lain adalah karena alasan Haru untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Yamamoto yang selalu menggantungkan perasaannya.

Mengetahui ini, Yamamoto pun berniat pergi ke masa lalu untuk mengingatkan dirinya 10 tahun yang lalu. Akan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan di masa 10 tahun itu...

* * *

"Trims, Tsuna, aku jadi merepotkanmu~"

"Yah...tapi...aku takut masa depan berubah drastis."

Yamamoto mendesah pelan..."Ya...mungkin...kita akan bertemu dengan perubahan kecil?"

"Kau tetap ingin pergi? Tapi masa depanmu-kita-akan berubah.."

"Bagiku...cukup Haru tahu perasaanku saja..." kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tsuna tersenyum. "Kau tahu yang terbaik untukmu, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Spanner, Shouichi, apa kalian sudah mempersiapkannya?"

"Kami sudah siap dari tadi, Vongola~" ujar Spanner datar seperti biasa.

Tsuna bertanya sekali lagi pada Yamamoto dengan tampang khawatir, "Kau yakin, Yamamoto?"

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Tsuna." ujarnya tersenyum lebar sambil melempar-lempar sebuah kotak beludru merah kecil.

"Itu apa? Tu-tunggu dulu...rasanya aku pernah lihat kotak itu entah dimana..."

"Baik, _Engine Start!" _Seru Shouichi. "Aku pakai mode bukan dunia pararel. Batas waktu..."

"1 jam saja..." jawab Yamamoto singkat.

"Ka-kau yakin cukup?!" protes Tsuna.

"Tsuna, kalau kau tidak ada waktu itu, mungkin aku sudah menikah dengan Haru hari ini." Seru Yamamoto sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan sebuah senyum miris namun tidak ingin memusuhi Tsuna.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?! E-EH?! TUNGGU! AKU INGAT! KOTAK ITU..!"

Sebelum Tsuna menyelesaikan kata-katanya Yamamoto sudah keburu pergi meninggalkan Tsuna dengan wajah kaget campur shock.

"Memang kenapa dengan kotak itu, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Kotak itu kan...itu...haaahh~" ucap Tsuna sambil menepuk Jidatnya dan mendesah pelan.

_Maafkan aku Yamamoto...saat itu mana aku tahu kau suka sama Haru?!_

* * *

_In a train, Summer Holiday, 10 years before..._

Yamamoto sampai di tempat yang tepat dimana liburan 10 tahun yang lalu benar-benar mengubah hidupnya. Dimana dia mengurungkan niatnya selamanya. Dimana niat tersebut mengubah hidup Haru selamanya.

"E-eh? Yakyuu-baka?!" Seru sebuah yang sangat familier ditelinga Yamamoto.

"Y-yo, Gokudera.." sapa Yamamoto agak canggung karena tiba-tiba langsung disapa oleh orang yang selalu mengajaknya bertengkar ini.

"Ngapain kau datang dari masa depan?!"

Yamamoto hanya tertawa. "'Aku' yang satu lagi sedang apa?"

"Che- dia sedang main kartu sama Juudaime di gerbong sebelah. Kayaknya setengah jam lagi beres..."

"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi kan? Kurasa cukup..."

"Kau mau apa, yakyuu-baka?"

"Bukan urusan anak kecil." ujar Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" geram Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Kumohon jangan sekarang, ok? Aku sedang melakukan misi penting menyangkut nyawa seorang yang sangat penting untukku..."

"Hah? Memangnya siapa?"

"Wanita di gerbong sebelah." ujar Gokudera sambil menunjuk pintu ke gerbong di belakangnya.

"Hah?! Maksudmu?!"

"Sudah ya! Kumohon jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa soal kehadiranku ya? Ini...umm...perintah Tsuna dari masa depan." kata Yamamoto berkelit

Mendengar nama Juudaimenya disebut, Gokudera langsung semangat. "Y-ya...baiklah kalau Juudaime disebut~ sudah pergi sana.."

"Thanks ya, Gokudera!" seru Yamamoto dengan suara kecil sambil berjalan kearah gerbong sebelah.

.

.

Yamamoto masih ingat hari itu. Haru duduk sendirian di gerbong lain karena ia sedang sesak nafas. Waktu itu pun ia ingat bahwa ini satu-satunya waktu dimana ia bisa menyatakan perasaanya secara langsung.

"Ya siap—e-eh?!"

"Yo, Haru~"

"HAHI! YAMAMOTO-SAN NGAPAIN DISINI?!"

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras, Haru! Aku diam-diam kesini!"

Yamamoto pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Haru.

"E-eh? Baiklah? Ngomong-ngomong Yamamoto-san ada apa tiba-tiba datang ke sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Yamamoto terdiam sejenak.

"A-ah soal itu..."

Mereka hanya terdiam dalam keheningan. Haru memandangi Yamamoto bingung.

"Hahaha, wajah bengongmu manis sekali, Haru." ujar Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Ha-hahi?! A-apa maksudnya desu?!" tanya Haru yang mulai gelagapan sambil bersemu merah.

Yamamoto tertawa. "Kalau aku yang 10 tahun lalu ngomong begitu kira-kira Haru mau jawab apa?"

Haru terdiam sambil memandang ujung sepatunya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merona tersebut.

"Ma-mana Haru tahu desu?!" jawab Haru gelagapan.

Mendadak Yamamoto mengganti pertanyaan.

"Apa Haru suka pada 'aku' 10 tahun yang lalu?"

Haru serasa baru saja sauna pada suhu 120 derajat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ko-kok, Yamamoto-san nanya?! Memangnya mau menyatakan cinta pada 10 tahun Haru yang akan datang?!"

Mendengar '10 tahun Haru yang akan datang' begitu menusuk kalbu Yamamoto. Namun dengan gaya _stay cool_ nya ia melanjutkan santai.

"Kalau iya bagaimana?"

Haru terdiam.

". . . ."

Kali ini Yamamoto yang terdiam.

"Seandainya 'aku' sepuluh tahun yang lalu menyukai Haru tapi tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau mau apa?"

Haru terkejut mendengar hal tersebut sementara Yamamoto hanya memandanginya penasaran. Akhirnya Haru hanya menjawab singkat.

"Mungkin Haru mau bunuh diri saja."

Jawaban itu sangat menusuk hati Yamamoto. Ternyata memang sudah terpikir di otak Haru sejak awal.

"Memangnya...kenapa?"

"Habisnya Haru tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Jadi terpikir sendiri samapi bikin Haru stress...yah, Yamamoto-san mengerti maksud Haru kan?"

Mendadak suasana melankolis. Terdengar sayup-sayup langkah mendekat, walaupun awalnya Yamamoto tidak sadar, namun mendadak ia menoleh kearah pintu gerbong tersebut.

'Diri'nya sedang melihat Yamamoto yang sedang berbicara dengan Haru dengan tampak terkejut.

"A-a, Haru, aku mau ngomong sama anak ini dulu ya? Jaa ne, Haru!" lampai Yamamoto sambil melengkang pergi ke arah Yamamoto yang ada di luar.

.

.

"E-eh?! Aku yang sepuluh tahun lagi?"

"Yo, twin, aku tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa jadi singkat saja."

"E-eh? Ada apa? Kok kayaknya serius ya?"

"Kalau kau tidak serahkan kotak 'itu', maka kau akan melihat masa depan yang suram, nak..." ujar Yamamoto datar dan serius sambil menepuk pundak dirinya yang satu lagi.

"E-eh? Maksudnya?"

"Takeshi...sekarang atau tidak sama sekali..."

Melihat wajahnya di sebrang sana tampak serius, Yamamoto pun mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Aku harap kau memberiku pengaruh baik di masa depan, ok?"

Yamamoto pun perlahan menjadi transparan dan menghilang.

* * *

_ Then, present..._

Yamamoto melihat sekelilingnya. Tampak seperti tadi yah, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Kecuali saat ini, kotak yang dibawanya sudah tidak ada lagi padanya dan tapi entah kenapa dari tadi dia ingin sekali melihat tangan kirinya.

"Ya! Yamamoto!"

"Yo! Tsuna!"

"Bagaimana jadinya?" ujar Tsuna sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kenapa, Tsuna?"

"Hehe, tidak...hanya tadi Haru titip pesan kau ditunggu pulang cepat hari ini. Katanya dia masak makan malam untukmu~"

/please wait.../

/loading.../

/loading complete./

Yamamoto awalnya menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya. Namun segera tergantikan senyum lebarnya yang tampak sangat bahagia.

"Baiklah Tsuna! Maaf Tsuna, aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati ya, Yamamoto. Ngomong-ngomong arah rumahmu sekarang jadi ke kiri bukan ke kanan, kayak biasa. Lurus saja, lalu di plang merah kau belok kanan. Nanti cari saja plat namamu, ok?"

Yamamoto hanya mengangguk lalu berlari meninggalkan Tsuna, Shouchi, dan Spanner disitu.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun, aku masih penasaran sebenarnya isi kotak itu apa sih?"

Tsuna tertawa. "Itu hanya sebuah kalung berbentuk clover berdaun 4..."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Haru pun menengok ke arah pintu. Ia melihat Yamamoto tampak berdiri sambil masih terengah-engah.

"Takeshi? Kau sudah pulang? Ka-kau kenapa?"

Yamamoto memandang wajah Haru dengan perasaan senang dan terkejut. Ia juga bisa melihat kalung yang ia berikan 10 tahun yang lalu menggantung manis di leher Haru. Yamamoto tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa lagi.

Haru hanya bisa memandangnya bingung.

Dan tanpa bisa bekata-kata lagi, ia memeluk Haru erat.

"Ta-takeshi?" tanya Haru bingung walaupun agak malu juga.

" Wajah bengongmu manis sekali, Haru."

Wajah Haru bersemu merah lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya juga kan? 10 tahun yang lalu?" ucap Haru lembut sambil memeluk balik Yamamoto.

_Fin_

* * *

HALO MINNAAAA! *terak pake toa* aiko desu! Ini FF ane yang ke 2 di fandom ini.

1. Sebelumnya maaf kalau bahasanya aneh, ceritanya kecepetan ato kelambatan, judul sama cerita nggak nyambung sama sekali, ceritanya pun aneh. Maafkan ane! QAQ

2. BBM Si Nanas? (*sekalian promosi #plak!) Maaf, masih on-progress. Karena ngerjainnya di memo hp jadi males mindahinnya ke kompi. *ditimpuk pembaca*. Tapi tenang masih lanjut kok! Hanya saya lagi masa ujian nih, jadinya bakal update nanti.

3. Ehehehe, makasih buat mas yamamoto sama mba haru di agensi saya di twitter yang memberi saya inspirasi ini, makanya malah buat cerita baru. *digampar*

4. Bangga banget ane bisa buat one-shot gini, cuma beberapa jam pula! (Dan untungnya nggak kepanjangan!)

Ah, dari pada nanti ane jadi curhat, sekian dulu!

_Jadi, bersediakah para readers nan budiman sekalian menekan tombol review di bawah ini?_


End file.
